The Brownie Mission
by WildeStories
Summary: "It s true, I must have taken a whiff of the wrong potion or so, but Potter does seem...well... like a hot, delicious brownie topped with ice cream, just waiting for me to devour." "Please, just please Malfoy, don t ever talk like that if you want my help." Hermione and Draco plan, Harry focuses and wonders what the difference between watching and staring is. DM/HP RW/HG 8th ye
1. Of Staring and A Truce

A/N: Wow, I´m really into Drarry at the moment... Oh well, go with the flow, I guess. So, this will probably consist of two chapters, three if my imagination really runs wild. It´s partly focused on Harry, partly on Draco, so that´s why the names change. Hope you enjoy. And I still am not JKR (DAMN!), so whose are the characters and all that jazz? Right, NOT mine!

The Brownie Mission

or

The Difference Between Staring and Watching

"Ouch!" the little first year cried as she fell to the floor. Angrily she looked up at the guy who had put her in her momentary position- a tall, handsome blonde with green tie. That was all the little girl needed. Quickly, she averted her eyes, packed her books back into her bag and ran away down the hall.

Draco just smiled at this little scene. His victim (a Hufflepuff, shame, her life was miserable enough without him already!) had done just the right thing, which meant that he would leave her alone if she didn´t annoy him in any way. But really? She should be happy for having been allowed to touch him. That was something for a CV! He carried on walking down the hallway, making sure everybody noticed his presence. THAT was the Malfoy way of life: Don´t notice, but _be_ noticed!

"Hey, Malfoy, what´s up with your hair? I think you should change your conditioner, it doesn´t look all that shiny!" Dracos´ eyes narrowed till they were mere slits. Harry Potter had shoved past him and was now walkng backwards, looking at him with a mischievous grin plastered on his stupid, scarred face.

"Maybe I should pass it on to you? Then you could learn how to use hair products and you might actually manage to control that rat´s nest of yours." he sneered in reply, walked past him while making sure their shoulders collided with just the right amount of pressure to make Potter stumble without knocking him over- he didn´t want to be responsible for the little sissy to end up in the hospital wing, that wouldn´t show just how much he stood above that idiot.

"It´s not a rat´s nest, it´s got _character!" _the famous boy called after him.

Harry Potter wouldn´t say he actively looked for fights with Malfoy. it just so happened that whenever he saw the blonde, a mean comment would pop up in his mind. And when that didn´t happen, it would to the other.

So after a while, it had turned into a game: who would manage to throw a nasty comment first. They sometimes even took it that far to wait behind a wall or in an alcove, just to startle the other and win the round. Not that anybody was actually counting, but it was great fun... in a very twisted way.

Harry had noticed though that in the last few months, their fights had turned from true battles to more of a bickering. It was noticeable in the facial expressions and the fact that truly hurtful topics would now be avoided. This Harry truly couldn't understand , but he didn´t really try to get into the depths of his relationship to Draco Malfoy. Please, there were more important things to do! Folding clothes, for instance, or flossing your teeth. Or paying attention in History of Magic.

"Harry!" Hermione had dislodged her mouth from Ron´s long enough to pull Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What´s going on between you and Malfoy?"

"WHAT?" this simultaneously came from Harry´s and Ron´s mouth, once again showing why they were best friends.

"We´ll I guess everybody has noticed..."

"No." Ron interrupted, earning himself a horrible look from his girlfriend. "I haven´t!"

"Well _you_, Ronald, can´t really be put into the category `everybody`! For you it would be `The very dim witted´!" Before he could even try to protest, she turned back to Harry: "As I was saying, one couldn´t help but notice that you two have been unusually nice to each other. For instance, none of you has been in the hospital wing after potions for _months_!" Harry sighed. It was true: just half a year ago, they had been throwing jinxes at each other whenever they had had to work as partners in Slughorn lessons, which was twice every week.

"And apart from that, you aren´t cursing the very tip of his nose off after you´ve seen him any more. So, tell us, Harry, what´s going on?" Again, Harry sighed.

"I don´t know."

"Mate! You can´t not know why you´re not trying to kill Malfoy anymore! It would be something huge like him saving your life or something down that line!" Ron exclaimed, shaking Harry a bit (maybe to get his brain into the right position again?).

"I really don´t know. Sorry guys."

"Well, figure it out!" Hermione ordered "Think about it when you meet, check what´s different and why that could be. Note anything that is not the norm." she put a hand on his shoulder "I think this could be very important, Harry, so focus completely on it. I´m sure you´ll figure it out." She smiled reassuringly and once again made Harry feel like she just knew a hint too much for his liking.

That night Harry stayed awake for a long time, thinking and making a list of things that had changed between him and Malfoy. It wasn´t a lot actually, just little things that changed the whole environment though. He was surprised what an effect little grins or jokes could make. When he finally fell asleep, his dreams were filled with sneering Malfoys and haunting grey eyes.

The seventh grader needed more time than usual in the morning, having to shake off the memories of his dream, convincing himself that it was Hermione´s fault that he had had it.

At breakfast Harry started his quest and eyed Malfoy over a box of cereal standing in front of him. About two minutes into his spying he noticed something that quickly made him lower his gaze: _Malfoy was watching him! _ That wasn´t how this was supposed to work! No, this wasn´t according to plan, and that he couldn´t deal with! "Hermione!"

"Hm?" she sighed lazily and not yet fully awake.

"Malfoy!" he hissed, making her look up from the Daily Prophet which she had been reading. "He was watching me!"

"No Harry, he wasn´t." she replied calmly, as if this wasn´t news at all.

"Yes he was! I saw it, just a minute ago!"

"Harry" she sighed, looking at him intensly, her tone as if she was talking to someone very dim or, well, Ron "he wasn´t watching you, he was _staring_." And with that she turned back to her newspaper, as if that should have explained everything. Harry just blinked.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, mostly because Harrys´ classrooms were close next to each other or could be quickly reached without meeting the Slytherins. But during lunch Harry focused on Malfoy again, checking if he was staring, as Hermione had put it, again. He was. He didn´t know why, but it couldn´t mean anything good.

After lunch they had potions, which meant one-and-a-half hours with the Slytherins, or, to be more precise, Malfoy.

"Potter." he greeted, taking his seat next to Harry at their bench. Harry couldn´t answer. If he opened his mouth, he was sure something down the line of "Why were you staring" would come out. So he kept it shut. Which Malfoy noticed, of course.

"Lost our voice, have we? Well, well, that leaves me with so many opportunities. See, I know you are horrible with silent spells, so I could say whatever, really."

"I could always just punch you." Harry blurted, suddenly finding himself being master of his voice again.

"Oh! There it is again, that lovely voice!" Malfoy grinned. _Lovely?_ Harry decided that that was meant sarcastically and turned to look at his book.

"Not very chatty today, are we? Why? Did someone hurt our little Golden Boy´s feelings?" Malfoy asked, resting his chin in his hand and looking at Harry with a nasty smile on his lips and a glint of... something in his eyes.

"Just shove off, Malfoy, I´m not in the mood." Harry threw a few three-eyed beetles into his mortar and started crushing them with such force that he was positive the bowl was going to break. That look in Malfoy´s eyes... he really didn´t want to think about it, because it made him feel like swimming over to the other side of the river, if that meant that Malfoy would be there, too.

Draco was lazing on a couch in the Slytherin common room when it hit him- _he fancied Potter_. The time for denial was over, he decided as he watched the Giant Squid swim past him through the widow. He couldn´t deny that there was some hitch in his brain that made it switch off as soon as Potter entered the Great Hall and Potions was, well... the bloody highlight of his day. But what to do? It was obvious the feelings weren´t mutual, right? He would have to watch Potter (not that that was the worst thing ever) and decide if he should make a move. But why not make things just a tad easier?

"Granger, we need to talk." it was obvious that Granger was startled, but Draco had expected nothing else. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. Mudblood or not, that girl had courage.

"Malfoy?"

"I would like to call a truce. See, I need help (it did hurt saying that out loud, Draco had to admit. Potter better be worth this!) with something, and I think you can be of assistance for once. So, what you say to that?" Granger eyed him suspiciously and took a deep breath.

"It´s about Harry, right? don´t even try to deny it, Malfoy!"

"I won´t. It´s true, I must have taken a whiff of the wrong potion or so, but Potter does seem...well... like a hot, delicious brownie topped with ice cream, just waiting for me to devour."

"Please, just please Malfoy, don´t ever talk like that if you want my help."

"Right. So, truce?" Hermione took his hand and shook it.

"Truce."

You won´t get a cookie for reviewing, but I´d still like to know what you thought.


	2. Of Parchment and Owls

Second chappy! Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far, by the way. I´m not JKR, so the characters aren´t mine, bla, bla, bla... you know the lot. So, let´s get going!

The Brownie Mission

or

The Difference Between Watching and Staring

"So Harry" Hermione said, sitting down next to him at the breakfast table "how are you coming along?" she asked.

"Well, apart from him calling my voice lovely..." he trailed off, not wanting to tell her about that weird expression in Malfoy´s eyes that had followed him into his sleep, making it uneasy and full of weird thoughts. "And the watching... um, I mean staring, nothing really."

"Wait wait wait mate, hold up. Malfoy said _what_ about your voice?" Ron cut in, peeking over his girlfriends shoulder. "I always thought that boy was as straight as ´Mione´s hair, but _that _is just too weird for words." he shook his head and turned back to his bacon that was piled onto his plate as though there was a famine coming. Hermione self-consciously pulled her fingers through her bushy brown locks and then focused on Harry again.

"Harry, don´t stop now. I think you´re figuring it out, right? Just, pay close attention to Malfoy´s actions and don´t be blinded by your old problems. I think if you just keep those out of it... you´ll be wiser quicker than you think." she smiled, picked up a piece of toast and left the hall. Harry immediately got to work. If that git of a Slytherin was planning anything, he would know before anything bad could happen. So he pulled his cereal box in front of him again and locked his eyes on the table under green and silver banners.

Harry used his double period History of Magic to note down everything in his notebook. He had gotten it in George´s shop, but he wasn´t all that sure what was so special about it. He had had George swear though that it wasn´t anything dangerous or embarrassing and he would be able to use it normally.

He now had used two entire pages on the last two days, just writing down little things that made Malfoy´s actions weird in any way. Now he was trying to find something that would make it logical, but he just couldn´t figure it out. The only thing he knew for sure was that something was off, and as it was Malfoy, that couldn´t mean anything good.

The boy in question was in Transfiguration when the coin in his pocket heated up. The coins, first used by the DA, were now sold by George and were one of the main ways of communication for students in Hogwarts. You could choose who you wanted to message now, so it was a lot like SMS for muggles. (Or so he had been told by Granger. What exactly this SMS was, Draco didn´t know, but no way he would ever admit not knowing something!) He quickly pulled the little golden thing out of his pocket and looked at the message. "Just carry on hinting - HG" Well, that he was capable of doing. But why not go a tiny step further? "What´s your next lesson? -DM" he messaged, then waited for the heat to tell him Granger had replied. "Charms"

After McGonagall had dismissed them, Draco ran towards a big red tapestry down the hall, vanishing when he should have collided with the wall behind. He reappeared just metres from the charms classroom, where he positioned himself leaning against the wall and waited. A few minutes later, the Gryffindors came down the hall, slowly waking up from double Binns.

"Oi, Potter!" he called as he saw the raven-haired boy between Granger and the Weasel. "Shouldn´t you be at the interview for winning the Witches Weekly Most Charming Smile Award?" he sneered, letting a little grin play over his lips.

"And shouldn´t you be buying ferret food for yourself?" Harry replied lazily, but Draco noticed the edge his voice had, as if he were very weary of something.

"Why, you wound me!" Draco laughed, trying to lighten Harry up. But the other just shook his head in wonder and entered his classroom, leaving Draco to sprint back to his own lesson.

He had to skip lunch in order to meet Granger in the library, the only place that would be logical for her to be at this time, she said. "But doesn´t that mean a higher risk that Potter and the Weasel might turn up here?" he asked her.

"Malfoy, look around you. What do you see?"

"Well..." Draco did as he was told "books, of course, some studying students..."

"Exactly. Now, shall we get down to business?" Hermione pulled a piece of parchment from her bag and placed it between them. "Now, this is my plan. You can of course change things, it´s just a rough idea. Well, you are already breaking the ice..."

"But Potter won´t get it. He´s as cold as ever." Draco sighed, shaking his head.

"Malfoy, he thinks you´re plotting something."

"_What?_"

"It´s Harry we´re talking about. He might have defeated Voldemort, but when matters of the heart are involved... he can be a bit slow. He saw you staring at him, Malfoy. It´s really obvious- sorry, but it is!- and thinks you were watching him. And, being Harry, of course he thinks you´re planning something bad. Now, our first task will be to get him off that before giving him any clues and making him face his own feelings." Granger noted this on the parchment.

"Wait, Granger. Clues?"

"As I said, dealing with matters of the heart isn´t one of Harry´s virtues. So, we will have to send him in the right direction. Don´t worry, I´ll figure something out. All you have to do is carry on trating him as you are. I´ll let you know when the time for the next step is right." she smiled at her old enemy. "It will all go just fine." Granger got up, took her bag and, stuffing the parchment back into it, walked towards the door. After a few steps, she turned around, grinned, and added "But I want a first-row seat at the wedding!"

"Ron, what do you think?" Harry asked his friend, who was tucking into his lunch. "What´s Malfoy planning?"

"You´re really serious about that one, mate? C´mon, what sense would that make? The war is over, everything is peachy! Why would he be planning something?" Yes, the war was over, but lots of people had suffered...

"That´s it! He wants revenge for his father!"

"But that old git is fine, doesn´t have that many brownie points in the ministry anymore, but he´s supposed to be healthy and well. And why should the ferret start that now?"

"I don´t know..." Harry said, deep in thought. At that moment, Hermione rushed up to them, sat down next to Ron and loaded her plate with steak and beans.

"Hermione, I´ve figured it out!" Harry grinned, very pleased with himself. His friends head shot up.

"What?"

"Malfoy. He wants revenge for what happened to his father!"

"No! I mean, Harry, I told you he isn´t plotting against you!"

"How would you know?"

"Because, well... because I know the truth. But I´m not telling, that´s not how it works."

"Hermione, you are a horrible person."

"No, I´m not, I just want my first-row seat." Harry stared at her, but she just shook her head and carried on eating. "Harry, seriously. Malfoy may be a total git and the most snobby person on this planet and beyond, but he isn´t ungrateful. And not all that bad, really." the witch had just closed her mouth when her boyfriend grabbed her arm and tugged. "Ron, what the-?"

"´Mione, we´re goint to the hospital wing _right now_!" Ron said and tugged her arm again.

"But Ron, I´m fine!"

"Um... no?! Under no circumstances would a sane person suddenly be so nice about Malfoy of all people! So c´mon, let´s let Madam Pomfrey take a look at you." Hermione freed herself from the redheads grip and shook her head.

"Really, I´m fine! Just wait and it will all make sense." she got up and turned to look at Harry "But did you get what I said? Will you let that weird idea of yours go?" Harry, not really convinced, but knowing that if ´Mione was so sure of something, it had to be right (or mentioned in a book, but Harry highly doubted that there was a book entitled "Awful Blonde Gits of Modern Times"), so he nodded. "Good. It´s important Harry, ok?" Harry wondered why everything seemed to be so important these days, but decided to ignore that. "I´m just going to go to the owlery quickly, I´ll see you guys in the common room later." Hermione called over her shoulder, already half-way down the aisle.

Ron turned to face Harry, his face full of confusion. "Mate, I think she´s gone mad."

Draco was getting ready to go to bed in his dorm when Blaise entered.

"Draco, there´s an owl for you." Draco immediately ran into the common room and saw the barn owl sitting on one of the tables, a little note attached to its leg. He pulled it off and the owl flew out again straight away. The Slytherin then noticed that it was a piece of the parchment from the library, torn so that it only read

_2. Clues_

The boy felt like jumping or yelling or doing something to show how happy he was the plan was progressing, but he was still the Ice Prince, so he just ran back up to his dorm and started grinning like a maniac.


	3. Of Potions and Libraries

Oh my gosh, you guys really spoiled me with those reviews! This is the last part, which I think is sad, I seriously enjoyed writing this story... oh well, there will be more soon, I´m thinking about writing another Drarry, they are just so catchy... Sadly, I do have to tell you that JKR isn´t just me after a good dose of Polyjuice potion, so I don´t own anything but the plot.

The Brownie Mission

or

The Difference Between Watching and Staring

Harry wasn´t sure exactly what was up with Hermione at the moment, but he didn´t want to ask- the risk of it being something so very feminine it might just start singing "Diamonds Are A Girl´s Best Friends" in a wonderful soprano was far too high. For the same reason, he also couldn´t ask Ron for help. But he was completely convinced that something was fishy about her actions. The way she was bossing him around while it had something to do with _Malfoy_... he couldn´t find an explanation, and that drove the boy who lived mad as rabbits. But he would find out what she was hiding behind that stupid knowing smile of hers, even if that should meant talking to ferretface. That evening in his dorm, lying awake because of his thoughts, the cups of coffee and a stupid ticking noise (no reference intended) coming from his alarm clock, Harry Potter swore to himself that he would get behind the secret of Hermione Granger.

"Harry."

"Hermione"

"Harry, I´ve been thinking."

"What? You started up on doing that now?"

"Sarcasm doesn´t suit you, Harry. I´ve been thinking, are you gay?" Harry spewed milk back into his bowl, making Pavati Patil and Lavender Brown back away, disgusted looks on their faces. "It´s nothing bad, and you do show all the signs..."

"Signs? Like symptoms?"

"No! No, that isn´t a sickness! It´s just little things that make you seem... as though you run for the other team."

"Hermione! Just...lower your voice, ok? I don´t know where you got that idea and I´m...I´m not denying it, but you know that Lavender is doing an internship at Witches Weekly next month and I really don´t feel like being in that thing again." Harry hissed quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to them.

"Alright. Harry, is there... you know... anyone you fancy?" Harry felt a hint of red creep into his cheeks and he turned his attention to his cereal.

"I´m not really sure... it´s this weird feeling, totally different to what I felt for Cho or Ginny..." he admitted. Hermione smiled. She knew just how to see if this was exactly what she had been hoping for. As she left the Great Hall to check something out in the library, she could already envision her first-row seat.

"Draco, we need to talk. I know we´ve grown apart, but I also know that if we really try, we can make it. We decide where the future leads us, and I´ve always known where I wanted mine to lead me- to _you_!" Pansy threw herself onto the blonde making him cringe and slide away from her. "But Draco!" she called as he got up and ran off to the dungeons, into the common room, up the stairs and into his sanctuary. Pansy Parkinson was a problem. Oh, she wasn´t a few years ago. When Draco was still all wrapped up in his happy little world, she was a nice pastime. But now, she just annoyed the crap out of him. Couldn´t she just go and stay with Zabini or Nott or so? Did it have to be him? He really needed Granger to hurry up. If he had a boyfriend, Pansy would leave him alone. If he just told her he had a crush on someone, she wouldn´t shut up until he told her and then she would boycott the plan. Oh, no way was Draco saying a single word to that woman.

"Hey, Draco." Blaise entered the room, looking worried. "You ok? Pansy went way overboard, I told her so, too. She´ll back off now." he promised, casually flicking his wand and grinning, which Draco took as a sign that Pansy had been given very good reasons to stay away. "Well, there was a letter for you, I thought I´d bring it so you don´t have to see Pansy for a while." Blaise pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Draco. "See you later." he said before leaving.

Draco didn´t waste a minute and immediately unfolded the note. It was a copy of a page from a potions book, the recipe for amortentia.

´_Clue #1: Let him see for himself what he loves!´_

Granger had written underneath. Of course, Draco knows exactly how to make the stuff, he wanted to become potions master, after all. Without hesitation, he headed for the potions classroom, not thinking about

"Draco! I knew you wouldn´t ignore me, I just knew!"

"Shove off, Pansy, I´ve got things to do and they don´t involve you!" Draco snarled and just carried on walking. After leaving the common room behind him, he ran to the classroom, pulled out the things he needed and started straight away. Soon enough the caldron before him was filled with a potion the colour of mother of pearl. Draco could smell mint crisp tart, the smell of a well-filled potions cupboard and Harry´s cologne. Before he could lose himself in the scent, he bottled some, put it in his bag and went to the library.

Granger was already there, reading a book called ´100 Great Ways to Entice Your Wizard`. Draco decided to ignore it. Instead of saying something, he rummaged through his bag and slid the little bottle towards her. "So, what are we going to do with it?" Granger smiled and looked up from her book.

"We´re going to let Harry have a sniff, of course."

"Just like that?"

"No. Leave the details to me, just be here at half past six." she said, pressed the book closer, picket up the bottle and left. Draco could hardly breathe he was so excited, but being Draco Malfoy, he played it over by shoving a first-year on his way out.

"Mate, you can´t do that!" Ron laughed, looking at Harry´s essay on the horrible ways dragon blood could affect potions at midnight. He had just added the statement that a drop of waxing potion together with some blood, shaken and sprayed around in the haunted girls´ bathroom had the effect that Myrtle went ballistic and broke a toilet (it was true, he had tried it just a few weeks ago).

"´Course I can! I´m Slughorn´s star student, Golden Boy and most charming single of the year! And if Witche´s Weekly says so, it must be true! So yes Ronnikins, I can and I will!" Harry grinned, spellchecking his essay one last time before rolling it up and packing it away. "Hermione said she´d meet us at the library, you ready to go?" he asked. Ron stared at him. His eyes were red from working on essays the whole day, his face had multiple ink stains on it and his fringe was flat from banging his head onto the table.

"I never was happier to go to the library." his friend moaned, packed his bag and climbed through the portrait hole.

Hermione was waiting for them at the door. As soon as she saw her friends, she grabbed Harry´s arm and pulled him after her.

"Yeah, just ignore your boyfriend. Really, that´s fine! I´ll just, you know, follow you guys then." Ron called after her, slightly annoyed (as he would call it. Normal people would call it annoyed as hell, but let´s move swiftly onwards, ignoring that fact...) Hermione had pushed Harry into a seat opposite from herself, making sure he couldn´t see Malfoy watching them from behind a shelf facing the girl.

"So, Harry, how´s your homework going?"

"Um... fine?! What´s that smell, anyway?" Harry asked. He had just noticed it, and found it wonderful. It was the scent of his Firebolt after being freshly polished, the mixed smells of food, old wood and washing soda that drifted through the Burrow and something else Harry couldn´t quite place. He thought it belonged in a bathroom, but that wasn´t where he had smelled it... then it hit him: it was a cologne and another, more human smell. He scanned his memory, looking for the person he had hugged, because to notice that specific smell, one had to be very close to the person it belonged to...

"What smell, Harry? Oh, I think I know what you mean! Some clumsy little fist-year was carrying a phial of amortentia for Professor Slughorn and spilled it here. Harry?" she noticed Harry´s expression, figuring that he must be deep in thought. "Are you ok? Is it the smell?"

"Yeah. It´s just... I can´t place that one part of it..." Harry murmured absent-mindedly. Hermione ginned, what Harry didn´t find very appropriate, but who knew what went on in such a clever, female brain? That was twisted in two ways, absolutely unreadable! She turned to her boyfriend, giving him her sweetest smile.

"Ron, could you and Harry do me a favour? I´ve been looking for a book, but I simply can´t find it. Could you look for it for me? I keep being distracted by the other books. It´s called `Ten Simple Ways To Find Your Dream Job´." Ron grinned, totally enticed by the look she had given him, grabbed Harry by the hood of his jumper and disappeared between the shelves. Hermione quickly snatched a piece of parchment and scrawled a few words on it, folded the note, flicked her wand and watched as it flew towards Malfoy.

_Clue #2: Let him place the smell_

Was what Granger had sent him this time. Draco waited till Potter reappeared with the Weasel who was holding a little book which he placed before his girlfriend. Then Draco made his entrance.

"Well, well, well, trying to trough just a hint of knowledge into that brain of yours before N.E. , Potter?" he sneered, trying hard not to notice how perfect his tousled hair seemed right now.

"Actually, I have all the knowledge already, what about you?" Potter answered calmly. The Slytherin sneered in return, then made his move. Slowly, he bent down, until his face was directly next to Harry´s ear.

"I have nearly everything I need." he whispered, smiled coldly and left the library, trying to remain calm.

Harry sat, motionless, completely petrified. The _smell. _It was Draco Malfoy! Then the meaning of that information hit him- one could not deny amortentia. The next thing he knew, he had dropped his head onto the wooden table before him, wanting to kill himself for being so incredibly daft- Malfoy hadn´t been watching him, waiting for the moment to attack. He had been staring, just like Harry had been, which was why he noticed in the first place. The difference in their bickering, the need to be noticed by him... Harry got up and ran out of the library, hoping he wasn´t too late. Hermione grinned and waved her wand in one flowing motion.

"Draco, wait!" The boy stopped in his tracks as he heard his given name. He whirled around and saw Potter running towards him at an incredible speed. He was just about to step aside so that the other wouldn´t crash into him when Harry reached out, cupped his face in his hands and, while still coming to a stop- pulled Draco towards him and pressed his lips onto the others´.

It took them quite a while to pull apart and, when they finally did, Draco pressed his forehead against Harry´s and whispered "I told you I had _nearly _everything I need."

"And now?"

"Now, I guess I´m content." Harry grinned at this but was suddenly distracted by something golden hovering mid-air in front of them. Draco noticed and looked to see what it was- and laughed. There, in the middle of the corridor, glowed the words "_first-row seat!_"

"What-?"

"I´ll explain later." Draco said, took the Gryffindor´s hand and walked through the golden mist.

Soooo, that was it! Now all you have to do is click that wonderful little button down there that reads "review"!


End file.
